Singe/Quotes
This article contains Notable Quotes from Singe. ''Underworld * "No use taking out the rest; silver's penetrated his organs. Regeneration's impossible at this point." * "I really must have a look at this Michael." * "A second escape. Impressive. Perhaps Raze wasn't overstating matters." * "If Michael is indeed a carrier, the Vampires might—" * "For years, we've been trying to combine the bloodlines. And for years, we've failed. It was useless. Even at the cellular level, our species seemed destined to destroy each other! Yet the key, we knew, was to locate the rarest of bloodlines; a direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus: Hungarian; a warlord, who came to power in the early seasons of the 5th century, just in time to watch a plague ravage his village. He alone survived. Somehow, his body was able to change the disease, mold it to his benefit. He became the first true Immortal." * "...But our species do have a common ancestor. The mutation of the original virus is directly linked to his bloodline." * "...But he is already a Vampire. We needed a pure source, untainted; an exact duplicate of the original virus. The Corvinus Strain itself, which we learned was hidden away in the genetic code of his human descendants; passed along, in its dormant form, down through the ages, to Michael Corvin. His blood allows for a perfect union between our species." * "...A Triple-celled platelet, which holds unspeakable power!" * "Soon this house will lie in ruins." * "If Lucian was able to get his hands on the blood of a pureborn, a powerful Elder, like Amelia, or yourself, and inject it along with Michael's blood..." * "Half Vampire, half Lycan, but stronger than both!" * "It has already begun." [[Underworld (novel)|''Underworld novel]] * "A pity I can't report my findings to any of the established medical journals... But I suppose wartime always imposes an element of secrecy." * "Negative, the lot. We're rapidly running out of candidates. So I really must have a look at this Michael Corvin." * "Congratulations. I think you just made the top of his shit list. After the Vampires, of course." * "We are on the verge of a revolutionary breakthrough... My theories are perfect, I know they are. All I need is just the right human subject..." * "Have the Vampires indeed caught on to our hidden designs? No, that's impossible. The bloodsuckers are too vain and decadent to comprehend the genius of my endeavor. They're just harrying us for sport, as they always have." * "A curious affection... Odd that one so knowledgeable and visionary a being would flaunt such an archaic trinket." * "So this is Ördögház. I really should be back in my lab. At the vary least, I should be out tracking down the elusive Michael Corvin, so that we can proceed with the experiment, not spying on a nest of unwary bloodsuckers!" * "If she's wasted a drop of his precious blood, I'll see to it that Lucian has her tortured for all eternity!" * "After her! Don't let her get away! Remember! Take the male alive at all costs! The Vampire bitch is expendable!" * "You can subdue my body but not my mind. Lucian is my true liege and patron, not any bloodsucking parasite!" * "I can't blame him for being nervous. Not with the secrets he has to hide." * "Lucian will become the first of a new order of being. Half-Vampire, half-Lycan, but stronger than both! The thing he's feared for centuries. Look at him." es:Singe/Citas Category:Underworld quotes Category:Quotes